


Too Pretty

by Spidey_Sins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Facials, Glasses, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “Hey, Mr. Stark, sorry I’m late! Got a little caught up with Ned, but I’m here now!”“It’s alright, Pete, just-“Tony choked on his answer as he looked up from his project.Peter had decided for some reason to come to the garage in a pair of glasses that somehow made his already-impossibly big eyes even wider.He looked so precious that the mechanic almost felt bad about the rush of impure thoughts he had all of a sudden.Almost.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162





	Too Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [ this tumblr post ](https://sinditia.tumblr.com/post/628878176346619904/okay-so-i-just-been-staring-at-this-gif-of-tom-and). Saw it floating around and got serious inspiration lol I hope everyone enjoys 💕

“Hey, Mr. Stark, sorry I’m late! Got a little caught up with Ned, but I’m here now!”

“It’s alright, Pete, just-“

Tony choked on his answer as he looked up from his project.

Peter had decided for some reason to come to the garage in a pair of glasses that somehow made his already-impossibly big eyes even wider.

He looked so precious that the mechanic almost felt bad about the rush of impure thoughts he had all of a sudden.

Almost.

“Mr. Stark?” The young man’s voice was tinged with concern as he watched Tony gape at him like a fish out of water. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, everything is a-okay. Just, uh, when did you start wearing glasses?”

Peter laughed a little, fingers brushing against the thin frames. “Oh, they aren’t real. I just liked the way they looked. I did used to wear glasses, though. Just not any more.”

Tony nodded slowly. “Uh huh. Well, uh, they look nice. Nice on you. Yeah.”

The man tried to get ahold of himself. He was definitely going to freak Peter out and that was the last thing he wanted.

He looked to his work again, taking a deep breath. He could handle spending some time with Peter. He always managed to handle it anyways. The younger man was just...extra attractive today. That was it. No big deal.

As soon as Peter was pressed to his side to watch him work he knew that it was absolutely a big deal.

“So what are we going to do today? I know we left off on the thrust last time but since that’s not what you’re working on now it would make sense if we’re doing something else,” he started rambling slightly, eyes trailing over the project.

Yes, the thrust. Something he didn’t need to hear coming out of Peter’s mouth when he was already in a difficult position.

“Yeah, I was just messing around with this. I didn’t really...have too much of a plan for today,” Tony admitted. And even if he had, every coherent thought had flown out of his head at the sight of Peter so it wouldn’t have mattered.

“Well that’s okay! We can always find some way to occupy ourselves,” Peter decided.

Tony snorted a soft laugh, shaking his head. “Oh I’m sure we can.” Just absolutely not in the ways that he was thinking.

“Well, what are you thinking?”

The older man blinked. “What?”

“You said we can, just not in the ways you’re thinking.”

“Oh.” That wasn’t supposed to be out loud. Great. “Just thinking about...uh....”

He couldn’t even come up with an excuse.

“Cmon, Mr. Stark. You can always tell me, no matter how wild an idea.” Peter grinned a little.

As wonderful as that sounded, Tony knew that there was no way he could tell the other man what he was thinking.

“Trust me, kid. You don’t want to know.” Tony chuckled, trying to cover up how pained his laugh sounded.

Peter stared at him, head cocked to the side. He batted his eyelashes at the older man, absolutely gorgeous behind the glass lenses. “I can take it.”

What a choice of words that was.

“You think you can, can you? You hear what I’ve got in mind and you’re never coming back.”

“Try me.”

A shiver went up Tony’s spine and in a moment of weakness he blurted out exactly what he was working to hide. “God, I wanna ruin you. You look so pretty with those glasses on.”

The young man’s face flushed instantly as he listened. “Oh. Really?”

“Yes, really,” Tony mumbled. Secret was out, why try to deny it now. “You always look gorgeous, Pete. But this...damn.”

Peter chewed his lip gently, eyes staying on his mentor. “How do you want me?” He asked honestly after a moment.

“How...what?”

“How do you want me?” Peter repeated. “You said you want to ruin me. How are you thinking about it?”

Tony was definitely taken by surprise with the young man’s willingness to go along with him. He had expected him to run away. Not look and act like he wanted it too. “I, uh, I was thinking about fucking your throat. Having you on your knees and....”

“You mean like this?” Peter asked slyly, getting down onto his knees in front of Tony as the man continued to talk.

The mechanic’s brain was definitely short circuiting.

“Oh yeah. That’s...perfect,” Tony breathed. “Yes.”

Peter’s hands started working at the tie on the other man’s pants, gently mouthing at the tent created by his erection.

Tony groaned, hands gripping at the workbench behind him. He would never be able to wear those pants again without thinking how sweet the young man’s mouth feels.

Worth the sacrifice, in his opinion.

The tie came undone easily and then the sweatpants were pushed down without care. Then Peter discovered-

“Mr. Stark,” he said, sounding flustered despite everything. “You’re not wearing anything underneath.”

“‘S just more comfortable,” the older man reasoned, trying not to shiver at the sudden cool air around his most sensitive parts.

“I guess that makes sense...” Peter laughed a little, gently kissing at the underside of the shaft. “Makes it easier to do this,” he commented.

“It does,” Tony agreed breathlessly. “Faster.”

The young man’s lips slowly wrapped around the tip after he took the shaft in hand. He stroked experimentally a couple times, smiling as he was rewarded with a low moan.

He took it slowly at first and Tony didn’t force anything. He wanted everything to go smoothly and both parties involved to be comfortable.

It wasn’t until Peter started taking the cock further into his mouth that the other man started to take real control.

The young man’s lips were stretched around the thick length, eyes slipping shut like he was the one being pleasured. The moans he let out gave the same idea. Like he was the one being sucked off and not Tony.

Tony wound his hand through Peter’s hair, holding it tightly as he forced the young man further onto his cock.

Peter gagged at first, throat spasming and tightening deliciously around Tony. But he got ahold of it a moment later.

The older man thrust his hips, not going too far with each movement. But occasionally he got the urge to pull Peter down again and went balls deep.

The young man choked every time, tears beading at the corners of his eyes.

Watching the action made Tony remember how turned on he was by the glasses in the first place. “Peter,” he breathed. “Hear me out. Not that you really have a choice.” He laughed weakly, hips still moving. “I want to give you a facial.”

The moan the vibrated around his cock made him feel like it was a good idea.

“Alright, honey. Then I’ll pull out once I’m close. And you just take it.”

Peter nodded weakly, tying the action in with bobbing his head to further please his partner. He doubled down on his efforts, sucking harder on what he could and blinking up at Tony with wide eyes.

It didn’t take much longer at all for the older man to get to his edge, embarrassingly enough. But Peter didn’t seem to mind. He enjoyed feeling the cock get impossibly harder and throb against his tongue.

Enjoyed it so much that he couldn’t help the whine that left him when Tony quickly pulled out.

“Sorry, honey,” Tony breathed. “Just couldn’t lose the chance for- fuck. Such a pretty picture.” He stroked himself quickly in front of the other man’s face, hips jerking as he finally reached his high.

Thick ropes of cum spurted from the tip and landed perfectly on a fucked-out Peter’s face.

A bit landed on his mouth, which he quickly licked up. But most of it went exactly where Tony had wanted it. All over those sexy glasses that just added to the beauty that was Peter.

Tony groaned as he watched and rode out his high. “Damn, Pete...yeah, that’s a pretty picture....”

“Everything you imagined it to be?” Peter asked playfully, voice rough from the fucking his throat got.

“Everything and more,” the other man told him, slowly letting go of his softening cock. “In fact- can I get a picture?”

The young man laughed softly, nodding a little. “Sure. Give you a way to remember this.”

Like either of them would ever forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
